


Punishment of Hell

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Arguments, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, The Kagamines share 2 braincells, and fight over real dumb shit, by wonderful opportunity, it's complete nonesense, this is based one punishment of hell, to give you a sense of what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: He ate her bread,She used his tablet,Both must pay the price.No TW's apply
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Punishment of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 20 years old  
> Miku: 16 years old  
> Kagamines: 14 years old
> 
> No TW's apply

“LEN GODDAMN KAGAMINE!”   
Len jumped as the door slammed open, Rin standing there with her hands on her hips.  
“WHAT?” he replied, glaring at her.  
“YOU HAVE NO SYSTEM OF VALUES!” she yelled.   
Len rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about but it’s not worth my time.” he picked up his book again, flipping through the pages until he found his class notes again. “Don’t act like a child.”  
Rin stomped over and grabbed the book right out of his hands, “WHERE IS IT THEN?!”  
“Where is what?!” he retorted.  
“MY BREAD! I BET MY BAGUETTE TASTED REAL GOOD HUH?!” she explained.  
Len felt the blood drain from his face, “I, have no clue what you’re talking about.” he stammered, “where’s your proof?”  
“I can hear it in your voice, you rotten brat!”   
She threw the book onto his bed and cracked her knuckles, “you got nothing nothing to say?”  
“You really think I would do that?!” Len argued, backing away into the corner of the bed.   
“That shit eating grin on your face is all the proof I need, you devil!” she said, smirking evilly. “Are you ready for your punishment?”   
Len felt his back hit the wall and he looked back in a panic.  
“Nope nope nope nope, bags of nope, nope.”  
Rin had already climbed onto the bed, reaching and grabbing around Len’s middle and pulling him closer, tickling his stomach and under his arms.  
Len fought back laughter as a grin broke out onto his face, “n-no, st-op I”   
“This is what you get! The punishment of hell!” she said, unable to keep the anger in her voice.  
“B-but i didn’t-!” Len tried to escape, wheezing too hard to escape his sister’s grasp.  
Rin leaned back, but forgot that the bed was in fact, not infinite, and both the siblings tumbled onto the floor.   
“That’s for my bread.” she stated, getting up and leaving as Len was left wheezing on the floor.   
***  
Len opening the door calmly, standing there with a look of deep frustration on his face was probably one of the rarest sights in the house, him being considered second least quick to anger of the 4 teens, the first being Luka obviously.  
“Let me give you some advice, my dear dear sister,” he spoke calmly. “My anger level is only at 80% so far and if you’re smart you should keep it that way.”  
Rin looked up from the homework she was working on, “what are you talking about?”  
His anger level increased,  
“Don’t pretend you don’t know! You used my tablet in the bath! The one I paid for!” he growled, trying to keep his emotions in check.  
Rin gulped, “It’s not like I broke it or anything! And at least I’m honest, not like you, you sneaky bitch.”   
“I would be happy to lend it to you,” Len snapped, “IF YOU WOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH MY THINGS!”  
“And why would I do that? I didn’t break it!”   
Len shoved the tablet in her face, “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST?! I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW CARELESS YOU ARE!”  
“A little bit of time near water never killed any tablets! A little time doesn’t hurt!” Rin argued back, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.   
Len looked at her with a look of disbelief, “THAT’S WHAT YOU GOT FROM THAT YOU MORON?! DO YOU HAVE ANY BRAIN CELLS LEFT?!”  
Len angrily placed the tablet on the desk,   
“What are you doing?” Rin asked cautiously, leaning further away.  
“Getting revenge for the bread.” he snarled, rushing forward.  
“Wait no!” Rin jumped back, trying to get out of her chair but only barely managing to get out before Len grabbed her ankle and dragged her down.   
Tickling her leg first, using her kicking and giggling as an opening to grab an arm and reach her neck, her weakest point.  
“L-len please, I have a-an essay,” her words came out in between her laughs.  
“Well maybe you should’ve thought about that before you used my fucking tablet!” he retorted, poking her stomach.  
“L-leave me-e ahhHHH!” she shrieked with laughter, still kicking and flailing to try and escape her brother’s grasp.   
“What is going on in here?” Len looked up to see Miku looking at both of them from the doorway, “I’m trying to study for a test!”   
Len let Rin go, grabbing his tablet and her unfinished iced tea for good measure.   
“Revenge.” he replied, walking past Miku.  
“Hey! My tea!” Rin cried out, pushing herself up, still out of breath and shaking a bit with laughter.  
“Don’t touch my shit and maybe I won’t take your drinks!”  
“Oh no! That is not how this works!” Rin yelled, pushing Miku out of the way and running after her brother. “You already gave me the punishment of hell you don’t get extra compensation!”   
Miku sighed and walked back to her room, resigning herself to just cranking up the volume on her phone and hoping they didn’t drag her into it this time.  
She really needs to ask Luka where she got her sound proof headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> So I, having no siblings, asked a friend of mine who does have a sibling to read this and they said it was good,  
> Because I refuse to be one of those only child authors that write like "hey bro, hey sis" type things.  
> It ain't accurate and it's dumb.  
> Anyway I hope you liked it,  
> This is based on KSRG Punishment of Hell by Wonderful Opportunity, good song I highly recommend.  
> If you liked this you're probably gonna like the song too.


End file.
